Fire and Ice
by AnimeLover14
Summary: Hiei Yukina and Kagome are triplets and go to the past with the spirit detectives and meet Sesshomaru fighting Inuyasha YYHInu story also KuraKag
1. Memories and powers back

Fire And Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho or InuYasha if I did Hiei and Kurama and Sesshomaru and InuYasha and Naraku would belong to me yet as you can see they don't.**

When Kagome was younger she had a brother and sister named Hiei and Yukina and all 3 were triplets well they were all fire/ice and had holy powers yet when thier parents found out about their holy powers well Kagome had her demon powers and form and her memories sealed until she met both of them and Yukina had her fire and holy powers sealed until she met both of them and Hiei had his ice and holy powers sealed until he met both of them.

Well Konema said "Hiei meet with a girl named Kagome and a girl named Yukina and you will gain somethings you lost." and Genkai said.

"Yukina meet with a girl named Kagome and a boy named Hiei and you will gain somethings you lost." then Kagome's grandapa said.

"Kagome meet with a girl named Yukina and a boy named Hiei and you will gain somethings you lost." well they met and they rembered all of it and they cried and tears came and then Hiei said" Boton call Konema and ask for a portal because I want to bring two people to meet him."

Well Botan did as asked and Konema saw that all three of them were fire/ice demons and had holy powers Konema said "Will you girls like to be my spirit detectives?" the girls said"Yes but on three conditions."Konema asked "What are those condition?" the girls said"One you get Hiei off probation two we meet the rest of the spirit detectives and three we work together no matter what because we all have a jagan eye is that ok."

Konema said"Yes." then he said hide in the shadows you too Hiei until I say meet your newest team members ok?"

They said"Ok." he then called Botan and asked if she would you gather the spirit detectives and asked if she would not tell about the girls? she said "Ok." then Botan gathered the spirit detectives and Yuske said"What do you want todler?"

Konema said"Yuske do not call me todler and if the two newest spirit detectives would put on thier cloaks that hid their faces and come out of the shadows and beat up Kurabara and Yuske if they calls Hiei a shrimp please?"

They came out and when Konema said "Guys meet Kagome and Yukina they are the Fire and Ice demons and have holy powers and are a relative of Hieis and they are the newest spirit detectives."

Yuske and Kurabara tried to take off their hoods and got burnt then got iced.

Kurama asked Yukina and Kagome how they were related to Hiei Yukina and Kagome said he is our brother while Hiei said they are my sisters then Yuske and Kurabara started laughing and saying shrimp has sisters well Yukina and Kagome and Hiei asked if they can shock both of them then burn them then ice them up again via Jagan eye to Kurama and Konema well they both shook their heads yes then all three of them got evil looks on their faces or what you could see of their faces because they all got special cloaks that showed what they want to be showed to some people while other people saw their whole faces.

Then they had fun while doing that and Kagome looked like Hiei except with Yukina's hair color and her hair was upside down spiked same with Yukina while Hiei had Yukinas color hair they were all the same height then all the boys asked Who is the oldest the girls said Hiei then Yukina then Kagome they took off their cloaks and saw they looked the same then they asked are you 3 triplets they said yes then wow you two must be getting smater then yuske said which two?

Then all Kurama Konema Hiei and Yukina and Kagome said. You two are the dumb ones.

Then Konema asked "Will you guys like to go to the fuedal era to meet some people with Kagome.

They said Yes when are we going? Konema said now because one of Kagome's friends is a bit bossy and her other friends are

waiting for her so she can complete her quest.

Then they asked who are her friends kagome said "Kurama do you know Shippo and InuYasha and Sango and Miroku?" Kurama said "Yes why?" Kagome said."Because they are my friends ok." Kurama then said "How do you know them?" Kagome answered

"That is part of my story and here my story is (Insert the story we all know.) and that is my story."


	2. learnig about the S J

**Fire and Ice Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho or InuYasha if I did Hiei and Kurama and Sesshomaru and InuYasha and Naraku would belong to me yet as you can see they don't.**

Boton created a portal of swirling blue with a tint of purple. As soon as all the detectives have gone trough the portal she closed it and left to do her duties as a grim reaper. Kurama, Yukina. Hiei, and Kagome all landed gracefully on their feet, but Yusuke and Kuwabara, unfortunately, didn't. They landed on each other instead.

"You baka get off me!" Yusuke yelled so angry that you could see steam shooting from his ears. As soon as Kuwabara got up he tripped on Kagome's foot accidentally making her fall. Kurama seemed to teleport behind her and caught her in his arms before she could hit the cement. When Kurama was sure that Kagome had her footing he let her down hesitantly. Hiei growled trough their mental connection forcing Kurama to let go.

"Thanks Kurama" Kagome said while smiling brightly. Kurama blush bright red when suddenly a shoe came flying in front of his face. They quickly turned their head towards the attacker only to sweat drop lightly. Kuwabara and Yusuke were once enraged into another fight with Yukina trying to calm them down. When Kagome finally had enough she yelled "Kuwabaka Yusuke shut up now!" Everything froze in place and Kagome blushed and led them down to the well. "Ok we all just have to jump into this well with a Shikon No Tama" she gave them each a piece "Make sure you give this back to me."

"Wait! You mean we have jump into that rusty old well?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at the same time. Hiei got annoyed and just pushed them with down the well without saying a word of warning. Kagome nodded thankfully towards her brother.

When they all finally to the Feudal Era they all saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo running towards them because Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting again.

Kikyo came and Kagome had her katana that Hiei and Yukina and herself made then Kikyo tried to kill her again but Kagome killed her Inuyasha yelled "Kikyo NNNNNNNOOOOOOO you bitch you killed my love NOW DIE!" Kagome said "INUYASHA SSSIIITTT! By the way I am taking Shippo Miroku Sango back with me you die so see ya"

After InuYasha tried to hurt them again well Kagome and Hiei and Yukina all got into a triangel around him and kept on tourmenting him with the jagan eye and sending the DRAGON OF DARKNESS FLAME around him.

For a long time until he was begging for some one to kill him well all 3 heard that and 1cut his legs off another cut his waist off another cut his head off.

When that was done Sesshomaru asked "who are all of you and who are the three who kilt InuYasha." Kurama answered "I am Kurama the one with the black hair is Yuske the one with the orange hair is Kurabara Hiei lower your cloak first then Yukina then Kagome ok."

They did so and Sesshomaru said "Well miko you are a forbidden child and I thought there was only 1 forbidden child wait who are ur parents?"

All 3 answered "Lord Fiya and Lady Icis who are the Lord and Lady of the North and South and Fluffy remeber how u went to the cornation and saw 3 babies well the babys were us."

Sesshomaru was surprised because he thought the Lord and Lady of the North and South had no children because they said they got rid of them well Lord Fiya and Lady Icis came over to where he was because they saw auras that looked like there children and they saw them after 16 long years.


	3. getting 's answered

Fire And Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho or InuYasha if I did Hiei and Kurama and Sesshomaru and InuYasha and Naraku would belong to me yet as you can see they don't.**

Lord Fiya and Lady Icis said "Hi kids now we know you have some questions for us now what are they?"

All 3 said "Mom and Dad why did you desert us you said you would care for us?"

They said "We are sorry the old Lords and Ladys said we could not have children because of our species now what got sealed for all 3 of you ?"

Yukina said"I got my fire and jagan and holy powers sealed." Hiei said " I got my ice and holy powers sealed and my memories." Kagome said "I got my fire and ice and jagon sealed."

They were mad because there special powers got sealed for a long time.


End file.
